In general, to mount semiconductors, semiconductor parts may be provided by mounting a carrier tape feeder for a chip mounter in the chip mounter. In this case, the carrier tape feeder for a chip mounter may provide semiconductor parts to the chip mounter by installing a carrier tape including the semiconductor parts therein.
The carrier tape feeder for a chip mounter may operate by mounting a winding roll around which a carrier tape is wound outside the carrier tape feeder and supplying the carrier tape to the carrier tape feeder for a chip mounter. In detail, the carrier tape may be supplied to the chip mounter via a transfer part inside the carrier tape feeder for a chip mounter.
As described above, the carrier tape supplied to the carrier tape feeder may be continuously supplied to the chip mounter. When the carrier tape wound around the winding roll is completely supplied, the winding roll may be replaced by a new winding roll to supply a carrier tape again.